Servitude
by Mrs. Kitsune
Summary: Hinata is Naruto's personal sex slave/maid/chef/secretary... willingly. 2k words of pretty much pure smut. First lemon... do tell if I didn't do a good job. May be a sequel if I get enough requests. Warnings include but are not limited to- spanking, bondage, and... extreme author shyness, just read the darn thing please.


***Peeks out from shadows***

**H-here… t-t-take it! **

***Drops smut manuscript then runs back into the shadows, blushing madly***

**(The dedication is to MinaNaru4ever-8027forever, for being an awesome friend.)**

* * *

XxoxX

"Hinata, my love, put on your uniform for me, will you?" Naruto asked her over the intercom in the mansion. The light for the parlor flashed on and off on the wall of her room. "Uniform three will do."

"Yes, master. Right away." She replied, a flash of excitement quickening her heartbeat.

Hinata Namikaze was Naruto Namikaze's slave; she did everything he asked willingly and without question. She would be an assassin, a cook, a child (for the actually rather sexy pedophile moments), a maid (the awesome kind that kicked ass), and more often than not, she would have a sexed up uniform for whatever she was doing. It depended on his moods, mostly. If he was in Kyuubi's heat cycle, more revealing uniforms were used, and absolutely mind blowing sex in some cases. In this case, uniform three, he was feeling a little frisky.

It consisted of a strapless button up top, no bra, and due to the size of her cleavage, the top four buttons wouldn't button, leaving her nipples barely covered. The top, because it wasn't held up by anything, would normally just fall off after she pulled it on, so she had to hold it so that it wouldn't slip around. A lavender corset that stopped just below her breasts followed, a dark blue plaid ultra-mini-skirt, black thong, fishnet stockings, and shiny black pumps came next. The last items were a black leather collar with a big silver lock, and two black leather cuffs that had small hoops where you could attach a chain or hang from a hook.

She liked it, it showed how much her confidence had grown in the past years she had been Naruto's slave.

Funny story, that. She wasn't sold by her father or anything; she had willingly become Naruto's slave for the payment of being his girl, that he would handle both their clans, and not having to worry about anything outside of what he asked her to do. She would follow him to the seventh circle of Hell and beyond, and follow any orders without question.

She shook her head. _Naruto wants to see me now, he's in the parlor._ She walked out of her room in the mansion, hurried down the stairs and into the parlor. _I wonder what he needs of me..._ She opened the polished oak doors, and saw him sitting in the red velvet chair across the room. He was facing her, wearing his sage cloak and Hokage hat, his legs crossed. She walked up to him, her heart beating fast in the presence of the man she loved.

"Master, reporting as ordered." She bowed low, just like she was supposed to, allowing him to view her breasts as they very nearly burst out of the shirt.

"Excellent. You've been a good little slave for the past couple of weeks, so I figured that you would like a reward for your service, hmm?" Naruto took off his Hokage hat, and set it on the end-table beside the chair.

Hinata's very first order had been to say yes to everything he said, unless asked otherwise. "Yes, Master."

"Come here, love..." He beckoned to his lap, and she complied without a single complaint, a smile on her face. She sat in his lap eagerly, waiting for what would come next.

He reached under the top of her shirt, and freed her breasts from the constraining material. He frowned at seeing them. He looked up at her, and smirked.

"Hinata… would you like bigger boobs?" He smirked again, and her heart leapt at the sight. "I haven't used the jutsu before, so it might be permanent..."

"Yes, I would like that sir. If it would make you happy, I would gladly make my breasts the size of the Hokage Mountain." She answered truthfully.

He smiled. "That was the right answer." He formed five handsigns, and placed his glowing hands on her breasts. The chakra felt amazing, feather light flutters traveled through her chest, specifically her breasts. His hands weren't idle while the jutsu was in effect; he squeezed and massaged them with skilled hands, making her pleasure grow. After about five minutes, her stopped, and admired his work.

Hinata was a wet mess, her underwear was wet, and she could feel the cool air brushing across her skin. When she looked down at her breasts, her eyebrows rose. Her boobs were about twice the size of Tsunade's. She didn't think that this was possible, but it _was _Naruto.

He grinned like a shark, and formed a couple clones. They shared a look, and the real Naruto only said, "You know what to do..." and just like that, she had the mouths and hands of four Narutos on her breasts.

Hinata was in ecstasy. The clones were leaving bright red hickeys all over her chest and neck, and she'd have to be possessed by the long dead Orochimaru to say that it didn't feel great. The only problem, was that they were avoiding her nipples. She groaned unhappily, he was torturing her!

_But it's a sweet torture..._ She grudgingly admitted to herself.

Naruto chuckled. "Do you want me to do… this, Hinata?" He twisted the pink bud closest to him, which was her left. She gasped in pleasure; he knew every part of her that could make her scream.

This went on for a couple of minutes, and she was right at the edge of an orgasm, when he suddenly slapped her breast right on the nipple. She gasped in pain, but it also felt good… which was a little strange. Still, she was brought down from the high. Her master grinned, and then chuckled evilly.

"We don't want you finishing yet, now, do we? No. Besides, I would hate to see you disobeying orders." Oh yeah, he ordered her one time during sex that she had to wait for his permission to cum. It was his way of staying polite during sex, which admittedly, she had absolutely no problem with. Hinata was brought out of her musings by an order. "Get on your knees, slave, boobs in my lap."

She immediately got off his lap and onto the floor. She used her hands to loft up her breasts onto her master's lap. They were big enough now that they could rest on his legs without slipping. He fondled her breasts for a while, the occasional slap here and there to spruce things up, until he got bored with it. He pushed her breasts off of his lap roughly, a small gasp erupting from her mouth as he did so.

"You have my permission to give me a blowjob, bitch." Oh, how she absolutely loved it when he talked dirty.

She smiled. "Thank you master." Hinata undid the button to his pants eagerly, and then undid the zipper with her teeth. She freed his thirteen and a half inch cock from his boxers, and stared at it for a few seconds before engulfing the head into her mouth and sucking hard.

He groaned, and grasped the back of her head. She felt his fingers wind into her hair, and felt his hands pull lightly. It didn't hurt, so she didn't care. Hinata then took more of him into her mouth, tongue massaging him as she went deeper. Naruto then surprised her by forcing her head down to the base, and only practice at holding back her gag reflex kept her from choking. Naruto then moved her head back, then on it again. She timed her breaths carefully, not wanting to stop. She finally felt his balls tighten, and right before he cummed, gave an order.

"Swallow it all, whore. Don't let a single drop escape." So Hinata proceeded to swallow well over a pint of the tangy, salty, manly goodness that was Naruto's cum. He was still going, but not as strong as before, when he rescinded his last order, and pulled out of her mouth.

She didn't move from her spot as he let his spunk cover her face and boobs, because not only did she think it was kind of hot, but because he didn't give her an order. When he finally stopped, there was a web of cum over her face, neck, and tits. He smirked darkly at her, and then used his hands to rub it into her skin.

Naruto rubbed his cum into her face first, the slippery stuff felt like lotion until it dried, leaving her face stiff. The clones, which she had forgotten about, stepped forwards. Half of them started getting her out of her uniform, leaving her in her thong, fishnet, cuffs, and collar, and the others started rubbing her breasts.

Hinata was trying Really Hard not to cum. She really was. But against her command and better judgment, her body betrayed her. One of the clones noticed, and notified the Boss. Naruto 'tsk'ed at her, and she looked up at him in guilt and a little fear. He shook his head regretfully. "You know as well as I do, Hinata, bad slaves get punished. Get up and start walking to The Room." Naruto ordered. She stood up, and made a sharp right from where she was standing, took a few steps, and then turned left. She made a perfect square shape around Naruto's red velvet chair, and turned to the curtains behind it. Hinata then pulled them aside, revealing a large stainless steel door. She turned the handle, and opened the door for Naruto and his clones. He didn't tell her to enter, so she didn't.

With Naruto, it was If I Didn't Say You Can, Then You Can't. So she waited for another order.

"Go in, then follow Me." he walked into the pitch dark room, and her ninja skills were the only thing that she could rely on in the blackness. Then, a clone hit a switch, and a yellow light flickered on to reveal a black and white tile floor, dark, blood red walls, a large shelf spanning across the entirety of one wall completely covered in sex toys, and a stainless steel table with two metal chairs in the center of the room. Upon closer inspection, there were several hooks hanging from the ceiling and walls, small steel loops embedded into the floor to tie something to, and several doors lining the walls leading to god knows where.

Naruto grabbed a silk rope and a flat piece of polished wood from the shelf, pulled out one of the chairs, and then sat on it. "Come here and lay down across my lap, Hinata. Don't lie on your boobs; I want to see my handiwork swing."

She did as she was told, like an obedient dog. She realized a little too late that he was going to spank her. Her ass was in the air at a perfect position to smack, and one of the clones could easily spank her breasts, thighs, back, and feet. Possibly her crotch, too, if they decided to tie her feet apart.

She couldn't see the clones, but a Naruto came up to her front where she could see him with a rope, a flogger, and a ball gag. He tied her hands to a loop in the floor, and fastened the gag around her head so that she couldn't scream. She felt two pairs of hands tie her ankles to two separate loops, and listened to the clones and Naruto converse with each other.

"Should we use electricity? That would be kinky."

"Nah, let's pit a vibrater in her ass, she'll lovingly hate it!"

"We're caning her feet and thighs, using a butt plug or vibrater in her ass or pussy, spanking her, flogging her boobs-nice work, by the way- and should we use nipple clamps? Or maybe a bunch of clothes pins..."

"Yeah, I like that idea."

"Me too."

"I'm in."

The clones grabbed their respective toys, and soon enough, felt a vibrater being eased into her ass _and _pussy, a black silk blindfold was tied over her eyes so that she couldn't see anything even if she'd wanted to, and a clone pulled up her breasts with two fingers each by her nipples, which normally wouldn't have hurt, but her breasts were much bigger now. She let out a whimper of pain and strange pleasure, the pain made her heart beat faster, and the knowledge of being totally and completely at someone else's mercy aroused her. The clamps hurt at first, but felt good after a while.

The vibraters were both turned on at once, making her yelp in surprise. Then the true punishment began. It started simple enough, the Naruto whose lap she was trapped on started smacking her ass _hard_ with the palm of his hand, and counting out how many he times he did as he spanked her. She jerked with every hit, moaning and whimpering every now and again. The clones at her feet then started doing their job, and boy did it hurt. They brought the thin wooden sticks down on her feet, calves, and thighs as she yelped in pain. The vibraters were making all of the pain go away, however, because they were both brushing up against something inside her that made her moan. The flogger came down on her breasts, and the clone pulled on the clamps every now and then to surprise her.

"You have until one hundred, slut. Then the next stage begins." a Naruto told me.

"Twelve!"

"Thirteen!"

"Fourteen!"

"Fifteen!"

When Naruto got to fifty, one of them took the gag out of her mouth.

"You have _my permission_ to thank us after every hit, bitch."

"Fifty one!"

"Thank you, sir."

"Louder!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Fifty two!"

She moaned, it was a hard hit. "Thank you sir!"

"No more moaning, whimpering, groaning, or screaming! No sound unless you are following orders!"

"Yes sir!"

"Fifty three!" Another really hard hit, but she held in the yelp.

"Thank you Master!"

"Master Naruto or Lord Hokage."

"Yes, Lord Hokage!"

This went on, and at sixty three they stopped caning her feet. So she had the vibraters, nipple clamps, spanking and flogging going on.

Naruto took out the vibraters, and she sighed at the loss. He then took off the nipple clamps and stopped hitting her breasts. He kept hitting her ass though, but instead of pain, a warm feeling blossomed across her butt, and it spread to her breasts and aching nipples. She was getting aroused by pain. It was a thrilling thought that she couldn't identify as either scary or kinky. It was both, she supposed.

The sixth Hokage stopped at 100, and leaned over her back to get closer to her face. She didn't notice until just now, but he had dispelled his clones. He licked the shell of her ear sensually, and ran his hands over her ass and breasts to help soothe the red skin.

"Has little Hinata learned her lesson?" he whispered into her ear while undoing the restraints on her hands. She nodded her head, closing her eyes at the sensations.

"Good…" he whispered sensually to her. "Now… the real fun can begin." He laughed darkly. "I have a meeting with the council in fifteen minutes. What I'm going to do is bind you and hide you under the floor until I deem you ready to come out. No matter how loud you scream, nobody will hear you; nobody will come to help you or give you release, you won't be able to see, smell, or hear, only feel."

She gasped. _So hot…_

And she had many more orgasms that night. Just like every other night.

XxoxX

* * *

***Peeks out from behind corner***

**W-Was it… bad? F-F-first lemon… **

**I feel dirty. *SOBS***

**R-r-review p-p-please… and maybe I'll make a sequel.  
**


End file.
